legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
King Nebular
King Nebular (ネビュラ大公, Nebyura Taikou, lit. "Archduke Nebula") is a supporting character in Legend of Legaia. He is the ruler of Conkram and the father of both Cort and Noa. Appearance King Nebular has thick brown hair on his head and an equally thick beard wrapped around the bottom of his face. He dresses in a blue robe with gold trim on his sleeves and pant legs, as well as surrounding his neck. Nebular also wears a large medallion that hangs down the middle of his chest. Personality King Nebular was a noble ruler who was loved by most of his subjects. He is shown to be a very devoted husband and father as well. He is said to be a very cautious man, much to the annoyance of Conkram's Four Wise Men. Story Early Life King Nebular oversaw the nation of Conkram during its long war with Sol. For many years the war seemed to have no end in sight. However, as the war entered its tenth year it became apparent that Sol was defeating Conkram and would eventually be victorious if Conkram's fortunes did not change. The key to Sol's success was the new type Seru that started to appear from the Sol territory of Uru Mais, which were more powerful than the Seru Conkram possessed. Additionally, Sol's best warrior, Gaza, made things difficult for the warriors of Conkram, who began to flee at the sight of him. In order to face the threat of the new Seru, Nebular's advisors, the Four Wise Men, tried everything they could. One of the Four Wise Men, Jette, who was Nebular's consultant, did the bulk of the work alongside Cort inside the royal palace's underground laboratory. Cort and Jette were able to use their genius to artificially create a new type of Seru, however this still was not enough for Conkram to attain victory. One day Cort announced that he had created a weapon that would amplify the strength of Conkram's Seru by many fold, allowing them to be victorious over Sol. However, King Nebular had a bad feeling about such a weapon and would only permit its use if a demonstration of the new weapon gave positive results to ease his mind. This decision was met with frustration by the Four Wise Men, who believed that such cautiousness would lead to their demise. world. ''Legend of Legaia'' King Nebular is first involved in sending his thoughts to Noa along with Queen Minea. However, at this time it is not known that King Nebular is royalty, only that he is Noa's father and is trapped at the source of the Mist with Noa's mother. Nebular's appearance is revealed in Noa's flashback at Uru Mais, where he names his newborn child Noa. His advisor, Jette, enters the room with Nebular's permission and whispers some troubling news about Cort in Nebular's ear. Nebular leaves the room in a hurry, assuring his wife Minea that everything is okay. When Vahn, Noa and Gala reach Conkram, they discover the horrors of the city as they find people fused with the innards of a giant Seru that has assimilated with city itself. They find Queen Minea, who tells them to find King Nebular in the underground laboratory of the palace so they may obtain the Seru Flame from him and use the Flame's powers in the Room of Mirrors to warp to Conkram of the Past, where they can obtain the Nemesis Gem to break open the Gate of Hell at the Absolute Fortress to the North, which holds the final Mist Generator. When Noa and the others find Nebular in the basement of Conkram's palace he is fused to the ground and surrounded by a strange, pulsating barrier. He believes at first that he is dreaming but is informed of why they are there by Queen Minea sending him her thoughts. He points them to the Seru Flame next to him and tells them to go quickly, for he is too ashamed to let his only daughter see him in such a wretched state. The Ra-Seru heroes warp to Conkram of the Past by using the Seru Flame in the Room of Mirrors. When in Conkram they find that many of the foes they defeated before are members of Conkram's royalty. After finding that King Nebular and Queen Minea have already retired to their chambers, they rest at the inn so as to see the demonstration of the new weapon the next day. King Nebular, Queen Minea and the rest of Conkram's royalty appear at the demonstration of the new weapon in Conkram's city courtyard with the rest of the civilians. A soldier wearing a Seru walked inside a chamber sets up in the middle of the square and waits as Cort and Jette ready the weapon from their laboratory. Soon after, they activate a device in the lab which starts to spill out Mist from the ground. The device leads to a chamber running through the floor and into the cylinder in the courtyard, allowing the Mist to douse the Seru-wearing soldier. The Mist starts to spill out uncontrollably, and due to the emergency shutoff switch being unresponsive the device shatters and Mist starts pouring all over the city. The soldier breaks out of the cylinder, possessed by his Seru and easily overcomes the soldier trying to stop him. Nebular and the other royalty run to safety in the palace and citizens run into their houses and lock their doors. Vahn, Noa and Gala venture to the basement where they find a gigantic hole pouring out Mist. It turns out to be a gateway to the Seru-kai, leading to Rogue's Tower, the source of the Mist. The heroes jump into the hole and on the way to the dimension of the Seru, the Ra-Seru explain about the nature of the Rogues and the Mist. After defeating many enemies and the head Rogue in Rogue's Tower the Ra-Seru heroes start to travel back to Conkram of the Past. King Nebular goes to the underground laboratory and scolds Cort, Zora and Jette for the many lives that the Mist claimed and forbids its use as a method of war. Jette tells Nebular that the operation was successful in demonstrating its effectiveness, to which Nebular responds by shoving him and calling him a fool. At this point, the Ra-Seru heroes jump out of the hole in the ground and explain that they have cut off the source of the Mist. Nebular expresses his gratitude and ushers them upstairs to have a long chat with him. Nebular notices that Cort is wearing a Seru, but brushes it off and tells him and the others to stay in the basement and repent for their actions. In what seems to be a short while later, King Nebular is seen in front of his throne and announces to the Four Wise Men in attendance that the Ra-Seru heroes wish to have a Nemesis Gem as payment for cutting off the source of the Mist. Prince Cort objects but Nebular silences him and gives the Ra-Seru heroes a Nemesis Gem ceremoniously. Cort shakes his head and leaves without excusing himself, turning around to glare at his father once more before disappearing as the Four Wise Men follow him out. The Ra-Seru heroes return to future Conkram in the Room of Mirrors while nobody is looking to destroy the Mist of their time. Meanwhile, Cort, Jette and Zora find a Rogue fragment that had spilled out of the hole leading into the Seru-kai during the Mist outbreak. Having the Rogue fragment in his possession filled Cort's head with desires of world conquest and he along with Jette and Zora decide that they will build a Mist Generator in secret within the Absolute Fortress that Jette had been building in the northern mountains as part of the initial plans for the new weapon. A new Seru also appeared in Conkram that resembled a large clam. The people in the palace noticed the new Seru but because it does not look wearable or usable in any way they pay it no mind. King Nebular continues to do his business as usual, concerned about the war with Sol and not realizing what Cort and the Four Wise Men are up to. Cort and the others finalize the building of the Mist Generator with the knowledge gained from the Rogue they found and activate it without warning. The Mist travels from the northern mountains toward Conkram in the south. The citizens who had experienced the Mist during the first outbreak immediately know of the danger the Mist possesses and start running for their lives as Seru begin to go berserk and attack people. King Nebular and Queen Minea can do nothing as the Mist spills over the city, abandoned by the Four Wise Men who had all equipped special Seru of their own and conspired with Cort behind their backs. Queen Minea manages to summon a member of the Soren tribe before the Mist reaches the palace balcony and has him take her infant Noa, now two-years old, as far away as possible from the Mist. The Soren grabs Noa and flies off, with Minea watching as her child disappears into the sky beyond. The Seru that everyone had been paying no mind to grows with the presence of the thick Mist and engulfs all of Conkram, fusing with the buildings and the people of the city, trapping them wherever they were standing at that point in time. King Nebular finds himself trapped in the underground laboratory and Queen Minea in the throne room of the palace. Over the years the thick Mist poisoned King Nebular as well as the rest of Conkram's citizens, blinding all of them. King Nebular and Queen Minea are the only ones who are able to retain their sanity. This is due to their strong love for Noa. At the death of the Seru engulfing Conkram due to the destruction of the Mist Generator in Jette's Absolute Fortress, King Nebular dies along with everyone else who was fused with the Seru. As the months go by, the barren mountain where Conkram used to be becomes covered in grass and two flowers bloom at the very top. The flowers possibly represent King Nebular and Queen Minea. Trivia *Nebular names his daughter Noa after herself Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia